


Tea

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

Billie holds the steaming cup in his hands, fingers splayed slightly, feeling the dull heat spreading down his arms. He stares down in to translucent liquid, blurred reflection looking back at him.

He thinks for a moment he can see another face reflected there, and he blinks to clear his vision, taking a long, scalding sip.

"Are you drinking tea? Since when?"

Billie looks up into Jason's clear blue eyes before turning away. Jason sits down beside him, putting a hand over his.

"You got attached too."

Billie sighs, letting go of the cup and wrapping his arms around Jason.


End file.
